Two Poisoned Worlds
by Stagfire
Summary: Asa and Eugene are two wolves of two different tribes. Light and Dark. They are both banished, expected to survive on their own. If they are still alive in a week there tribes will hunt them down and kill them. A tail of two lights in the darkness. Two shadows in the light.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Shakira looked down on the pregnant mother and the queen stared up at her in fright.

"Now dear Asune, normally you would be punished by death for your crime that you committed, but since you carry children they will live but then you will be banished if you carry two, if less, you know Asune, now get out of my sight!" She growled and flung Asune to the side and she fell with a gasp and slowly managed her way to her feet and she crept out after Shakira as she padded out. Asune slipped past one of the guards and she crept into the medicine den. Ayan was sitting on a rock.

"Asune, I can not help you although I wish. I cannot disobey my vows," He woofed, his head lowered and Asune scraped her claws on the floor.

"Please Ayan! I need help! I know I will give birth soon and I can't do it without medicine," she cried and Ayan gazed at her, his eyes swamped with pity.

"Oh Asune.." he said and then broke off as she stared at him.

"I know I'm going to die, and If I do please don't let them kill my pups," she pleaded and Ayan stood and he pressed his muzzle against hers.

"I can't promise that Asune," he whispered and he flicked his tail,"But I'll try," he whispered.

Asune howled inside the empty den, she knew that the pack was outside, waiting. She hated all of them in that moment. She hated her pack, she hated Ayan and even her love. Asune let a tear slip down her cheek as she strived to stay alive for her pups so they could live. Asune clenched her teeth, her body trembling. She collapsed from her position once her pups were born," Three little pups she murmured and she flicked her tail happily as they started to suckle,"I'll love you forever," she murmured,"No matter where I am with you or not, i'll be at your side, for one day I will see you again," she murmured and then took her last breath as her three sweet children started to cry and she could see two white ones and one black and she felt her muscles relax as she stopped breathing.

The pack waited outside, silent and waiting. Ayan felt unsteady and after a little while he crept inside and Shakira studied him as he disappeared inside. Ayan crept in and he looked around. There was a smell of new life in the room and Ayan smiled, despite the situation. Suddenly he saw Asune and three little pups. Ayan's heart pulsed with joy for Asune and then he saw her motionless body,"No," he whispered and flicked his tail in sorrow, the old queen was right. When Ayan padded closer he could see there was two white pups and one black. Ayan recalled Asune's words,"I know I'm going to die, and If I do please don't let them kill my pups," he heard her voice say and he pushed the pups toward their mother before she left them in her body form. Ayan padded out and he cleared his throat,"Asune has died from giving birth," he announced and the wolves cheered and some stared in disgust at the others. Ayan noticed Shakira looking at him, her face concealing her surprise and suspense," Ayan looked back at the wolves,"And she has three pups," he woofed and the wolves murmured among each other. Shakira's face was relief and small joy. Ayan waited for the wolves to stop muttering among themselves and he continued,"One is a black wolf and two are white!" he cried and the wolves surged forward.


	2. Chapter 1

Cht.1

Asa jumped on a peice of prey and she uncovered her paw and then killed it, I am sorry for taking your life she thought and then carried the squirrel. In her tribe, the white wolves rule was that the first peice of prey you capture, you let go. Asa didn't like the rule and she killed prey when she came across it when it was needed and she thanked it. Asa jumped to her feet and she padded past teh creek and the water swirled around her paws and she gazed at it and smiled. Asa smiled at teh river as she took off and she bounded through the woods, the trees in a blur as she ran past and she stopped at the gate to the Light camp. Asa quickly went to teh center and dropped her squirrel down in the pile. Asa looked up and she saw Shakira talking to Anatasia and she growled. Anatasia was her opposite. Anatasia was all about being perfect, she was a bully. Asa dashed into the warrior den and she sighed and then a voice spooked her.

"Running from Anatansia?" Sherlock asked and Asa turned around and looked at Sherlock.

"She's a bully Sherlock, you wouldn't know, you're to madly in love," Asa growled and whipped out of the den leaving Sherlock glaring at her.

"The brat," he muttered and exited the den and padded up the the stone path to Shakira's den. Asa dashed out of camp and she bolted to sun rock and the trees blurred behind her as she ran a steady pace to the rocks. Asa looked past a pair of ferns and saw no wolf and she could smell Talon and Ace. Asa padded past and she could feel the warm rock against he paws as she padded into the cave.

"Ace? Talon?" Asa asked and a pair of eyes looked at her from the darkness and Ace emerged, her calico pelt shining from a wash. Asa nuzzled her and Ace smiled.

"Great seeing you Asa, Talon's been waiting to see you for awhile," she murmured and Asa laughed.

"That little birdie," she murmured and Ace nudged her into the room.

"Indeed," she murmured and Asa crept into Talon's room.

"Hello Talon," she murmured and Talons body stirred in the blankets and she blinked open her eyes in amazement.

"Asa!" It's you!" she woofed and pressed up against me and I smiled.

 _Ace and Talon were the nicest wolves I had ever met but the Light's banished them because they had black fur, Ace in her calico and Talon because she was black and white. The Light and Darkness threw wolves out if they had colors of the other pack and they left them one week to live and then they would hunt them down. I had kept Ace and Talon a secret from the Lights but every moment I was there felt like there was someone behind me, watching._

"I have to go Ace, sorry," Asa murmured and she rushed off outside giving Ace a nod goodbye. Asa ran from the and looped around the ash tree to get some hunting so I wouldn't be suspicious. Asa crept after a shrew and chased after it and she captured it in her paws and it squeked in pain and Asa released it and it was bleeding from its paw. Asa placed a peice of broken grass in front of it and she placed it in a low tree. Asa looked at it and she sat down and leaned against the tree.

 _Asa knew she had to have some Light in her, she was white and she was sometimes like the rest of them. She knew she was different though. The pack had tried to keep it a secret but Asa knew she wasn't Kat's daughter, she was different and didnt obey the rues as strictly as Kat did. Asa sometimes wished she knew who her father and mother were, or if they were still alive._

Asa looked up to see the shrew scramble down the tree and run off into the distance. Asa watched it leave and then she headed off to the camp, feeling satisfyed by her save. Asa padded into camp and it was quiet, missing the bustle of a normal day. Asa crouched down, ready for an attacker,"Who's there?" Asa asked and then a shape came up in front of her,"Anatansia!" Asa gasped in schock and Anatansia cocked her head at her.

"Shakira thought it to be proper that since you betrayed us, I would kill you. If you escape, we'll come after you Asa," she said, a grin rising up her snout. Asa crouched down again and she growled.

"How proper, just you and me, one final battle, _sister,_ " Asa growled and she leaped up and Anatansia put her paw up in reflex. Asa laughed and she lunged at Anatansia,"Ths is just what you wanted Anatansia," Asa growled and Anatansia swiped at her face.

"I just think of you as a rival dont I?" Anatansia snapped back kicking Asa in the stomach, but to no avail. Asa swiped her paw at Anatansia's face and it drew blood and she kicked off from Anatansia.

"You were ahead of me in everything! You won all the pride, ranks and bones!" Asa roared and she charged at Anatansia.

* * *

Anatansia shreaked as Asa's blow hit her hard in the stomach. Anatansia rapidly blasted Asa with her claws and she remembered Shakira's words,"We'll come help if it's needed, it won't be," Anatansia saw Asa's face hard with hatred.

 _She had never thought that she had stolen the pride that Asa had never had. I just thought I had done all of it, but all of this time, my life's been a lie,  
_ Anatansia thought and she backed away.

"Stop! Asa, stop!" Anatansia cried and Asa pushed foward.

"Why exactly?" Asa snarled and Anatansia whined.

"I'm sorry Asa! I never knew! I'm so sorry!" Asa looked at her and her face softened. Anatansia sigehd with releif until she saw her eyes. They were filled with hatred. Anatansia scrambled up and looked down at her claws."You were going to kill me," Anatansia woofed in awe. Asa cocked her head,

"But weren't you to do the same?" Asa asked and Anatansia serached for words, but she found none. Suddenly a bubbling anger filled Anatansia and she launched herself at Asa and Asa tumbled over. Anatansia pinned her to the ground and Asa gazed at her."Come on sister, this is what you always wanted," she growled and her eyes bubbled with hatred."Your life, seperate from mine, take all the glory," Asa barked at her and Anatansia felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Sister, I can't do it," She cried and Asa stood up and she stared at Anatansia.

"I thought so, what do they have planned Anatansia," Asa asked and Antansia stared at her, _They? Who is they Asa?_ Anatansia thought and she stared at Asa and then a question intervened with her thought train.

"Asa, is it true?" Anatasia asked and Asa looked at her in confusion and she lifted up her left paw unconsciously.

"Is what true Anatasia?" Asa asked suspiciously. The world seemed to boil around Anatansia as she was about to ask her.

"Asa, do you have black fur?" Anatansia asked and Asa backed away from her.

"I'm sure Shakira told you this," Asa growled and she looked around.

"Yes Anatasia, I do," Asa confirmed and Anatansia wobbled unsteadily, _It couldn't be, her sister couldn't be a half blood, she couldn't!_ Anatasia stared at her.

"But..they'll kill you!" Anatansia gasped and Asa padded over to her and put her muzzle over Antasia's head and whispered into her ear.

"They won't Ana," she whispered, using Anatasia's nickname and before Anatasia could look up again, she was gone. Anatasia looked down at the in sadness and then a loud yowl screamed throught the jungle. Anatasia ran toward the sound and she found herself in a large clearing. Shakira was there, along with most of the pack. Anatasia looked down in horror to see Asa strapped down to the ground.

Shakira went over to Antasia and she flinched as Shakira's tail brushed her shoulders.

"Good job Anatasia," she said her silky voice and Antasia flicked her tail toward herself, this wasn't supposed to happen! Anatasia looekd down at Asa's face which burned with hatred for Shakira as they stared at eachother. Antasia closed her eyes in horror and when she opened them two wolves were tied against a tree trunk. One was a pup and the other Anatasia guessed was the mother. Anatasia couldn't recognize them under all the dirt, blood and rope on them. Anatasia backed away in pain as if she could feel theirs. _Why are they doing this?_ Anatasia wondered in horror. Shakira beckoned her over and Anatasia slowly made her way over.

* * *

."Now, Anatasia, you have to learn the importance of this as you will continue with it for years to come as you grow older," Asa heard Shakira say and she saw Anatsia's horrified gaze as Shakira striked Ace and she gritted her teeth in fury. Shakira beckoned Anatasia to hit Talon and Anatasia stopped in front of her.

"I-I I can't Shakira," Anatasia said and she backed away and Shakira slashed at Talon.

"You should learn Anatasia, well to bad, I don't care if you can't hit your sister, or else. Remember, she tried to kill you," Shakira growled and Anatasia looked at her in fear.

"I can't!" she gasped and Shakira slashed at her nose.

"Weak!" she cried but then Sherlock intercepted her.

"Shakira! She's to young!" he cried and Shakira stared at her son for a second and retreated and Sherlock raced over to Anatasia and helped her up. Shakira padded over to Asa and she stared at her.

"Now Asa, you decided to care for Ace and Talon while that is strongly against our rules, so, as your punishment, you get to watch them be killed," Shakira growled and she took off Asa's braces and she shoved her against a tree and braced her there in front of her friends. Shakira bound her mouth as Asa felt her paws and legs being bound as well. Shakira shoved Anatasia out of the way and she swiped at Talon who screamed as blood dripped out of her side, staining the ground below.

Ace snapped at her as Shakira came close and Shakira looked at her as Ace's teeth came close to her face and she walked toward and Talon and in a blink of an eye, slit her throat. Talon screamed and Asa felt her bounds rip as she charged at Shakira, he jaws snapping. Asa bowled her over and she swiped at her face. Shakira growled and she held Asa back as she attacked. Suddenly Ace snapped out of her bounds and ran at the pack in fury and Anatasia screamed and lauched herself at a wolf. Sherlock followed and Asa stared at them in gratitude.

Asa looked down at Shakira and Asa suddenly slashed at her side in anger and Shakira collapsed in exhaustion and Asa charged at the wolves, bowling a few over and soon enough, all the wolves were down.

Ace rushed over to Talon and she laid over her and when Anatasia or Sherlock came near she snapped at them. Asa went over to her and she looked down at Talon's small, fragile body."She needs a proper burial," Asa whispered and Ace drew her body closer.

"I can't leave her," she whispered and a tear slipped down her cheek."I don't want a burial, I wan't vengeance," Ace cried and Asa backed away from her so she could have a moment with her dead daughter.

"We need to move Shakira," Asa said aloud to Sherlock and Anatasia who were stuck together. Anatasia took a moment to register the question and then she answered.

"Not a burial?" she asked and Asa laughed.

"She wouldn't deserve one," she said and kicked Shakira."No, not that, Ace might kill her and even though she's a terrible leader, I can't leave our pack without one," Asa answered her and Sherlock coughed.

"Where exactly, and Asa, we wouldn't be aloud back in after we helped you," Sherlock commented and Asa sighed in defeat.

"I don't know, the pack still needs a leader," Asa said and Anatasia pressed her muzzle against Asa's.

"They'll find one Asa, we could put her in the river, but I still think that you should leave, your a halfblood," Anatasia said and she brushed against Asa. Asa laughed.

"You are one to Anatasia," Asa commented and she laughed and Anatasia smiled. Asa bid them farewell and she wandered over to Ace."Let's go Ace before they all wake up again, we can bury her where she truly belongs,"


	3. Chapter 2

Asa trudged through the forest after saying goodbye to her sister and she shut her eyes for a moment, just one, trying to get a glimpse of what her life was, and never would be again. Asa felt a tear trickle down her cheek and she flattened her ears and heard Ace sigh next to her.

"It'll be okay," she woofed and Asa smiled sadly.

"It'll never be the same, never the same they'll think of me, I'll be so different now to them if we go back," she said and stared at Ace's mud-scattered, bloody body and continued,"And what about you Ace? It'll never be the same. Asa's gaze lifted to Talon's weak, limp body resting on Ace's back and Ace stared at her and stopped.

"Asa, nothing was ever normal for you, it may have seemed like a regular routine to you, but you have never had the perfect life you've wished for, you just think you have and ignore everything else," she woofed and Asa looked up again, the sun scattering the leaves.

"But what if it was Ace, but what if it was?"

Anastasia looked at their Shakira's body one last time and remembered her sister's words.

"You can always be the leader," she remembered, as if it was a year ago, but in truth it was only a couple of minutes. Anastasia laid down beside her leader and shut her eyes.

 _Even though I'm so tempted by Asa's words I just can't leave Shakira like this, I just can't!_

Anastasia picked up her leader by the scruff and started to drag the body toward camp. Anastasia barked at Sherlock and he came over to help.

"Anastasia," he mumbled and she looked at him.

"What is it Sherlock?" She asked and he dropped Shakira.

"What'll the camp think of this, and Asa's disappearance? What'll happen when Shakira wakes up?" He asked and Anastasia sighed and stared at him in the eye.

"Look at me," she demanded and Sherlock made eye contact."Stop worrying, it'll be okay alright," Anastasia assured him and Sherlock picked up Shakira again.

"If you say so," he mumbled and started off again and Anastasia helped him and she smiled.

 _Oh Sherlock, he wants to seem tough but oh, he isn't._

Anastasia looked at Sherlock again and smiled, or maybe not.

 **Short Chapter guys, sorry, I'll be updating soon :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Eugene stretched his paws out as he looked at the ceiling. Today was his big day, the day he proved himself to his clan, the Darks. Eugene trembled and he blinked a few times. It was finally his day, the one he had been waiting for his entire life and yet... he felt, different, like he wasn't supposed to feel. Eugene felt terrified. He looked down at his friends, a black wolf wasn't supposed to feel terror, nor fear, they were full of pride..and yet, Eugene was fearful. As he gazed around at his friends and peers Eugene stood up, his black fur sleek and smooth. Eugene shook out his fur and gave one last look at his friends.

 _"I can't lose for them, I have to make it!"_ Eugene thought to himself and he stepped out of his den into the bright rays of sunlight beaming down on him.

* * *

NightJay looked at Eugene step out of his den and he sneered.

"You won't beat me this time," he growled to himself and jumped down from his rock, his gray fur flying behind him and he came beside Eugene and he sneered again. "Where do you think your going," he asked gritting his teeth and Eugene stared at him.

"NightJay, why is it your business anyway," Eugene answered, obviously struggling to keep his anger contained. NightJay sniffed and pushed himself in front of Eugene.

"It is because it is," he retorted and Eugene snorted.

"You aren't telling me what I can or cannot do," Eugene replied and cut in front of NightJay, heading into the clan leaders den. NightJay glared at him and then tracked behind him, no other options.

* * *

Eugene looked behind him to see NightJay trailing behind, a hard look on his face. Eugene sighed. The wolf was always a huge trouble and he was obnoxious. Eugene looked behind him again and stopped.

"We're all in this together now NightJay," Eugene commented and NightJay caught up to him and laughed.

"When were we ever or will be?" he replied, going in front. "We'll never be one in sync you know, no matter how hard you try," he continued and Eugene gave out a sigh, he didn't know what to do, his friends were cheering for him but NightJay was his opponent and no matter how hard Eugene tried, he could never make NightJay come back.

"We used to be," Eugene replied to NightJay, even though he was long gone by now and the only thing surrounding Eugene now was the dark abyss of the hallway.

* * *

NightJay growled as he passed Eugene and stormed up the hallway, almost to their leader, Oculto. NightJay jumped as a voice echoed behind him, it was Eugene. NightJay quickened his pace and stormed through the hallway once more and he stopped at a brass and two large wooden doors. Markings of passed leaders danced in the darkness upon the door and NightJay waited.

* * *

Eugene climbed up the stairs and soon he saw a shape and the two wooden doors with large brasses. Eugene shivered and he felt his black furs lift up, the usual sleekness of his body was fluffed up. Eugene stared at himself in awe and shock. Night wolves weren't supposed to be scared! And yet... what was this feeling, of fear, unusuality. Eugene stared straight ahead, his eyes wide in shock.

 _"Am I scared?"_ Eugene thought in awe and he trembled as he stared at NightJay's body against the wooden doors and he came to the realization that he was.

 **Dun dun dun! End of chapter, oh how I love cliffhangers.**


End file.
